Two Years
by ShadowedSword21
Summary: In the two Years that have past since Rin has become an Exorcist, he and his friends have been climbing to the top with cold hard determination. So, who's exactly is there to spice up life a bit? Language, Blood & Gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome! This is taking place two years after Jericho left and Rin has been promoted far above Exwire! Rin is now seventeen and basically the same as he was. Just more skilled. Everyone is the same, except more mature! Excluding Jericho and Mep. Okay's offical procedding of Fire nad Flames! (yes I know about the other one I is a liar! Sorry everyone) **

Chapter One

Here We Go Again

A man walked down the streets of True Cross Academy, smiling as he glazed over all the sights. A sword covered in a black case, slung across his back. His tail flicked around, restlessly as he walked. He was eating a bowl of ramen as he walked around.

"I can't wait to see that fool!" he smiled, finishing up the bowl.

Then he pulled out a key ring and despite the hundred keys on it, pulled out a black one with a red shaft. Then he slipped it into a random door and unlocked it. He kicked open the door and removed his key ring.

"Well, how the hell are ya?" He shouted as he walked in.

Seven heads turned to look at the new arrival. Then there was several gasp of disbelieve and a smile from Yukio. Shura laughed as she lay sprawled out on Yukio's desk. Yukio was standing in front of five people.

Bon grunted and continued copying something. Izumo waved and then began drawing a summoning circle on a HUGE sheet of paper. Shiemi waved, saying hello and finished treating Shima small overexagerated cut on his leg. Konekomaru smiled and went back to the passage he was reading from the bible. And the last one had already stood up.

"You elf."

"Lazy cat-ass."

"Exwire on fire."

"I'm not an Exwire, fur ball."

"You're still too young to be anything else."

"I'm seventeen now."

"You're still a dumbass fifteen year old to me.

Rin smiled and threw his unsheathed sword at Jericho's head. Jericho ducked and caught it by the handle, throwing it back at him. Rin laughed and caught it in his sheath before standing before Jericho.

"You've turned into one hell of an exorcist." Jericho laughed.

Rin smiled sheepishly before holding out his hand. Jericho smiled as warm blue flames shot up around it. Then Jericho lit his own hand on fire and grasp Rin's. He smiled as the flames mixed and switched arms.

"Did you really do that to that trainee?" Rin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Did you really not bathe for a month on a dare?" Jericho returned.

"Yeah," They said in union, smiling.

Meanwhile, everyone was staring at them with a giant question mark above their heads. Rin and Jericho exchanged looks at the marks and laughed.

"Didn't you read any demon books? Fire demons can exchange memories by their flames. Why do you think touching people isn't allowed in poker?" Jericho laughed.

"Interesting…" Bon stated.

"So, how the hell are ya?" Jericho smiled.

"Bon's already achieved Dragoon and Aria, and a Middle First class exorcist. Rin's managed to work his ass off up to Upper Second Class and just about everyone else is in Middle Second or Middle First. Yukio's been promoted to a Upper First Class and then Shura's napping in her position right now." A certain clown stated waltzing in.

"HOLY SHIT IT'S THE CLOWN!" Jericho snapped, hiding behind Rin.

"Why are you hiding?" Rin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Think."

Rin paused and thought for a moment, shifting through Jericho's transferred memories until he found the one from two days ago and burst out laughing on the floor. Yukio raised his eyebrows and Shura yawned, watching him roll around the room.

"What?" They all asked, confused as Mep fumed, clearly mad.

"Jericho crammed a deguin in Mep's sink faucet!" Rin said, rolling down the steps.

"Exactly." Jericho said, now hiding behind Shura.

"I'm not mad about that, I'm mad you didn't greet me!" Mep snapped, crossing his arms.

"Um…Okay…" Jericho said, creeping out from behind Shura.

"Just kidding!" Mep smiled as a certain greenish haired blob popped up and tackled Jericho.

"DAMMIT TO HELL!" Jericho snapped, tapping the floor with his sword sheath as the blob continued to chew on his tail.

"Jericho-san is back! Can I chew on your tail please?" Amaimon asked, smiled.

"NO, chew on Shura's." Jericho asked, glaring hopefully as Rin laughed uncontrollably while reviewing Jericho's memories.

"Sorry Jeri, got it removed, you'll have to live with it. Rin's already free for a week because he somehow won in poker against the bastard. Now, deal with it and tell us all the shit you did in America after you finally got on the right flight." Shura stated, glaring at him.

"Fine." Jericho sighed, faking a sad face before he began.

"Well, let's see, to start off, I set three recruits hair on fire, drove a motorcycle through a wall. Crammed a deguin into an officers hat, managed to shave half a squad bald, and put French Handlebar mustaches on the rest and something else private." Jericho said.

"Recruits hair?" Yukio mused.

"A motorcycle through a wall?" Shima gawked.

"A Deguin in a hat?" Amaimon wondered, plotting something.

"Bald…wait, wait, wait French Handlebar mustache?" Mephisto shouted, cocking his head to the side.

"Hey, it's a sharpie against the world." Jericho supplied.

"Hey, Jericho." Rin smiled.

"What?"

"I know about that 'private' thing you were talking about is." Rin said, grinning deviously.

"…Oh…shit…." He blinked twice, "I will give you anything you want if you don't tell anyone." Jericho pleaded, pulling out a peace offering consisting of a yeast roll, a bowl of uncooked ramen, and an apple.

"Fine, then fight me." Rin smiled.

"Um…..really? No blackmail, no forced labor, no poker games with Satan? Wow…are you really Rin?" Jericho asked, already eating the apple.

"Rin Okumaru, at you service, Upper Second Class Exorcist, Knight. " He said, smiling.

"…Holy shit! That was formal, what the heck did you do and where the heck is Rin and where is my younger cousin?" Jericho shouted, smiling.

"Oh, you mean Kuro?" Rin asked, snapping his fingers together.

Instantly a tiger size cat ran through the door and tackled Jericho, licking his face. "Holy crap I just shit a brick in my pants, are you sure he won't eat my head right now?" Jericho stiffened as Kuro's tongue covered 90% of his face.

"No, he's been hunger for a couple days now…" Rin mused as Jericho jumped all the way across the room, his tail twitching.

Rin laughed at this and slung Koumaken over his shoulder, smiling. Jericho blinked twice then caught his drift and smiled as well. Both of their glazes fell on none other than Bon, who was currently trying to memorize the whole dam Bible in one day, again.

Bon looked up, glanced at Rin, glanced at Jericho and said, "Oh shit," As he was tackled by Kuro and Jericho pulled something out form his full body jacket.

"Hey, what's that?" Yukio started as Jericho shook it and smiled.

"A bottle full of fun." Jericho supplied, spraying the content into the air.

Rin ducked and Jericho hid behind Mep as a swarm of black demonic blobs broke into the room. Bon blinked and shrugged before continuing reading. Izumo yelped and ducked behind Rin while Shiemi and Shima blinked twice and hid behind Jericho. Yukio just shot randomly while Shura yawned and drank booze.

"What are these!" Bon cried, swatting at them.

"A new species of demons Satan gave me. He said they were useless and let me have them. Now they is locked in a bottle at my house! Unless called by thy awesome command!" Jericho said, smiling and flexing.

"Go do something else you demonic retarded demon of kittens." Yukio said, reloading.

"Fine, I'll go fight your brother. Mep! Go Prepare the Great Room, with poles lining the sides of the walls, like last time." Jericho said, smiling as he glances at Rin. "It's time for an inspection."

Jericho walked up to Rin and looked at him, glancing up and down. He stared at his belt buckle for a minute, as it was a blue flames. Rin's hair was now longer in the back, while this bangs stayed at the edges of his vision. Instead of formal black dress shoe Rin now wore black combat boots with a slightly reinforced heel. He still had on his classic jacket and loose tie, but the shirt under it wasn't button up but simple black shirt with a pocket. He had a pair of black gloves in his back pocket which Jericho guess were for touching holy objects as he had a pair of gloves too. Rin's fangs had gotten slightly longer which Rin smiled about.

"Well, you've matured quite a bit…but I can't say that the shirt goes well with a tie, I'd like the button up better." Jericho said, smiling.

"Shut up cat." Rin said, resting his sword on his shoulders.

Jericho rolled his eyes as they walked out of the room that was still filled with little annoying blacks of demon. That did absolutely nothing.

Mephisto met them at a giant door smiling. A green hamster sat on his shoulder. Jericho glared at the red eyed green hamster and growled. Amaimon looked back before jumping off Mep's shoulder nad tackling Jericho.

"Jeri! You back! We can play!" He shouted, clutching Jericho's head.

Jericho stumbled back, flailing his arms as he tried to find the edges of the demon that was attached to him. Eventually he grabbed Amaimon's pointy green spike and threw him off, gasping for air.

"I thought I was going to die!" Jericho mumbled before glaring at Amaimon.

He shrugged before turning into a hamster at a hard look from his brother. The hamster waved as Rin and Jericho entered the Great Chamber.

The room was decked out with wooden and metal poles driven into the walls with no pattern or coordination. Jericho smiled, finding it the perfect place for a match with Rin. He turned to Rin, smiling.

"Are you ready for your match?"

**Okay! Done with Chapter One of Two Years! Also, sorry wildkurofang, I stopped Black Fires. SO enjoy this plez! Hope you enjoyed the return of Jericho Peront! And no this isn't a one-shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yosh! Time for chapter two! The fight!...they better not completely destroy that room…because that means I have to clean it up later… And I would like to thank my awesome Beta, hokkyokusei, for fixing and editing my crappy grammar and dealing with the hassle of my randomosity! **

"So, you ready for our match?" Jericho asked, smiling gleefully.

"I'm so ready," Rin said, grinning.

"What are the rules?" Jericho said, unslinging his sword, White Rose, from its holster.

"First blood," Rin said before deciding on his own that the round had started.

Rin leaped the distance between him and Jericho, his sword hovering half an inch above the concrete before he whipped it around in a slash. Jericho reversed his grip on his sword and deflected Rin's slash off to the right.

Rin spun in a circle to aim a slash at Jericho's side, but his attack was deflected when Jericho readjusted his grip and brought down his white blade. Rin danced away from the sword's flashing edge, suddenly finding himself being forced to block and parry for his life as Jericho started a complex system of thrusts and slashes.

"You've learned how to properly block and parry," Jericho commented during a short pause.

"Thank you," Rin said, ducking another thrust and wheeling inside Jericho's range. "I've also learned about the disadvantages of a sword."

"But don't forget the fighter," Jericho said. He flipped backwards and kicked Rin, stunning him and earning himself a bit of breathing room.

It didn't last for long though, as Rin came charging in, with his sword held in a two handed grip. Rin jumped in the air and came back down, bringing with him the blade that had all his strength and his weight behind it.

Jericho raised his sword to block it and then set his free hand behind its edge. As Rin's sword collided with Jericho's, blue flames shot out of it, in waves that went in every direction. Jericho growled as his sword, White Rose, cracked. He poured out his own black flames, and they enveloped Rin's blue ones.

A second later, Rin hopped back, panting as his flames were eaten again by Jericho's.

"Dang, to think that you put a crack in White Rose…it's unfortunate," Jericho said, a light smile on his face.

"Guess it'll be my win," Rin said, smirking as he raised up his flaming blue sword.

"Not quite, you see; after I learned how to properly and successfully harness and distribute the power of my inner demon, White Rose could no longer handle its capacity, so it shattered. So, in order to seal the original power of my inner demon, I had to forge a new blade, with which I should have dueled you from the start," Jericho said.

"What? I thought the inner demon crap was only for lower ranking recruits with small demons," Rin said, confused.

"No. All half demon people have an inner demon. It's just more prominent in lower recruits because they can't suppress it as well with their own aura. It's still there, just not as obvious. For me, my inner demon was always clawing at my mind and trying to obtain control. And when I fell into a near death experience, I had to fight him to get back out. And that's when I gained complete control," Jericho said, his hand now reaching out in the empty air.

"So where's your sword?" Rin asked.

Jericho smiled a little at this before muttering something inaudibly. From his cloak fell faintly glowing black embers that gathered in his hand until they formed the black hilt of a sword. Then Jericho raised the hilt to Rin's level.

"Bloody Cross, bleed the Fires of Hell," Jericho said, and from the hilt erupted a red blade.

"…Holy crap, that is the coolest thing ever!" Rin said. "What's the blade made out of?"

Jericho smiled, flicking the blade down to his side. "The blade is made out of me: it's my blood, and the handle is my fire. Bleed the Fires of hell. It's like saying my flames bleed my blood, but in a badass way," Jericho said, smirking.

"So now it's the real party?" Rin asked, tipping his sword down slightly so he could set off at a faster run.

"Right! Now you're facing me at my full strength, and I'm not holding back," Jericho said, his eyes fading into a deep yellow, almost gold. "Time to play!"

Rin smiled, taking a step forward, only to immediately take a step back as Jericho appeared before him. Rin grunted in effort as his sword snapped up to block Jericho's slash. Rin rolled away from him in an attempt to gain distance, but it was in vain as Jericho came after him. Switching tactics, Rin sprang out of his dive, aiming for Jericho's face.

Jericho rolled to one side, as Rin's blade only just managed to nick the tips of his hair. Light flashed off the sword as Jericho brought it around in a swirling cut aimed at Rin's chest. Time slowed for Rin as he watched the blade coming towards his stomach, and he was unable to even try to block it as his hands continued to move in his upward slash.

_Is __this __really __the __Jericho __I __fought __two __years __ago? _he wondered. _Was __there __really __this __big __of __a __gap? __Or__… __am __I __just __not __good __enough __to __be __Paladin?_

"HELL NO!" Rin roared, spinning on his heels and bringing the high blade down towards Jericho's exposed side.

Surprise flitted across Jericho's face, but it turned quickly into a smirk as he sent Rin's blade spinning out of his hands with just a tap on the hilt.

Rin jumped back, trying to evade Jericho's attack, but he was too slow; the blade slashed through Rin's clothes. He could feel the air whoosh against the skin on his chest as the blade passed through, but somehow, it didn't quite draw blood. He landed on his feet and quickly searched for a route to the sword behind Jericho and, seeing an opportunity, he jumped and rolled to Jericho's right. Managing to snatch up his fallen sword, he jumped to his feet and faced Jericho once more.

"I applaud your courage to pick up your blade when you know you've been beat," Jericho said, smiling.

"I'm not beat yet! I still haven't shown you all of my tricks!" Rin said, smirking.

Jericho smiled as he saw a mental image of his inner demon, a cat-guy (complete with ears, tail and fur) trying to jump through the worlds and strangle Rin. Jericho then pulled his sword up above his head.

"If you can win. Stop this slash."

Rin paused, confused. "What?"

"Just stop this slash. It's a simple as that," Jericho said, his wrist jerking the blade about impatiently.

"Um….Okay." Rin raised his blade above his head and braced himself for a powerful blow.

Jericho's arm descended, slicing gracefully through the air as it cut a path towards Rin. And then it met Rin's sword, the hardened blood of Jericho's sword carving neatly through the sacred metal of Rin's sword. And yet it stopped miraculously half way through Rin's sword.

Jericho stopped and pulled the sword up and out of the cut on the blade. He smiled. "That's not your blade, elf!"

Rin looked up and gasped as he saw the [please refrain from using descriptions like these in your writing unless you are simply writing for pure fun] cut in his sword. "Oh shit, shit, Yukio's gonna kill me!" Rin panicked

"Rin," Jericho called, sitting on a pole in the wall. "I'll even help you get your new blade. The blade that will help you conquer all your power, and your demon."

"Really! You will? Thanks, you shitty cat."

"That was mean," Jericho pouting.

"You deserved it."

"For what? I'm helping you get a blade that'll actually suit you!" Jericho shouted, resting his sword on his shoulder.

"Let's see here, for playing poker with a—" And Rin was promptly cut off before he could spill something out that Jericho did not want out in the open.

"Shut up. I will fight you any time, day, year, or minute if you shut up and forget that memory," Jericho said.

"Fine…get me ramen. For a week," Rin said, smiling as his stomach grumbled quietly.

"…I'm gonna be broke for a month and in debt by Tuesday, aren't I?" Jericho groaned.

Rin sniggered as he turned around to walk out. "Most likely."

"Hey, we're not done yet elf," Jericho said, smiling.

At this, Rin raised an eyebrow before remembering the first blood rule. And then from his shoulder to his hip a thin cut appeared and blood dripped down his uniform. The wound healed only a moment later as his demonic aura filtered into his bloodstream to regenerate the flesh.

"When the hell did you cut me?"

"About ten minutes ago. Even your body is slow," he laughed from the doorway.

Rin growled at the insult. Jericho could insult his ears, his status, and even his brother, but he just insulted his skills—for which he trained his ass off two years! There was NO WAY in Gehenna that Jericho is would get away with his head in more than three pieces.

"Asshole!" Rin roared, bringing his sword around to cut Jericho.

Jericho snapped around and cut the blade in half, from the hilt up. Then he stared blankly at the hilt for a moment as he realized what he just did. He took two steps back and then started booking it for the door.

The giant wave of blue flames caught him before he had a chance. Jericho yelped as the flames slammed him into the wall painfully nose first. He grunted in pain before getting off the wall and looking back at Rin.

Rin was sitting down, surrounded by a small orb of fire, which swirled and crackled in the air. Jericho walked up to it and, in curiosity, poked the orb. In response, the orb brightened and grew a fiery mouth and ate Jericho's hand whole.

Jericho stared blankly at the missing hand for a few moments before finally bursting out. "WHAT THE FREAKING HELL! YOU JUST ATE MY HAND YOU GODFORSAKEN EXWIRE! " And kicked the orb again. The orb this time shirked back and crawled back off to Rin.

It gave a strangled noise before; it formed what looked like a giant fire hawk. Then it burped and became a miniature hawk. Jericho looked at it suspiciously before nodding and doing a flip kick into its skull, sending it into the ground.

"Ow dammit!" Rin shouted, sitting up and holding his head.

Jericho looked at the hawk, then at Rin, then back at the hawk before finally saying, "Oh, that explains it…you got a personal familiar."

"A what?" Rin asked, confused.

"A personal familiar is just a fancy way of saying that your own power manifested itself into a shape. Your power manifested itself into a hawk; however, the shape and size will depend on how much power you currently have. The familiar only takes possession of about a third of your original power and uses it to make its form and shape. The form is determined by some thoughts but mostly the maturity of your power, in this case, fire. I have one too, but he's annoying."

"I wanna see!" Rin said, scooping up the hawk and setting it on his head.

Jericho looked at the happy Rin and sighed. "Whatever. This is your birthday present. Since I've missed two." Jericho closed his eyes. "Come on out, it's time to play," he muttered and his coat melted off his body and jumped to the floor.

The sleeves became panther like legs, with the main body of the coat became a sleek jet black furry torso and it extended into hind legs and a tail. Its head was that of a larger cat which Rin couldn't name, but its ears were…awesome add this in a note at the bottom where it doesn't disrupt the story.

"Sweet~!" Rin shouted, looking at his own inner familiar. Jericho wondered if he knew that his familiar was already almost preset in form.

"So, Rin, are you ready to be pushed to the edge of death, a cliff, and life itself? And possibly make me dinner!" Jericho shouted, extremely happy that he could torment Rin for as long as it took to find his sword without anyone ever stopping him.

"HELL YEAH!" Rin shouted, and in response the hawk gave a call, which made Jericho's cat lick its lips.

_TWEETY__BIRD!_ It thought, smiling.

**Sorry ****it ****took ****so ****long, ****exams, ****tests ****and ****being ****distracted! ****I ****sorry, ****but ****it****'****s ****up! ****Tell ****me ****if ****I ****screwed ****something ****up ****or ****if ****someone****'****s ****out ****of ****character!****Thank ****you, ****review, ****and ****I ****hope ****you ****enjoyed ****it!****. ****(Basically ****look ****up ****a ****Caracal *****think ****that****'****s ****right*****and ****turn ****it ****jet ****black, ****now ****double ****its ****size.)**


End file.
